


Ouchie

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Caboose really did get stabbed? (Season 12 spoilers to those who haven't watched)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouchie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this

"That's not good." Caboose said quietly standing still unsure of what to do. Carolina screamed his name and was at his side at an instant along with both Washington and Grey. The ex-freelancers helped him onto the ground seconds before his legs collapsed on him. Grey murmuring something about it being 'lethal' Caboose didn't understand anything that was going on. The fact Carolina's helmet came off as soon as they got him lying on the ground she had propped her helmet as a head rest for him. Washington removed his and looked sad. Caboose wanted to say something to make him smile maybe give him a hard time like Church always did. It never occurred to him what was going on.

[~~_~~]

  
"Caboose!" Carolina practically screamed trying to get him out of the way failing obviously but in an instant killing the soldier that had stabbed their blue armored comrade with several rounds to the head before helping Washington get him to the ground. How dare he lay a finger on anyone, especially Caboose. It made her blood boil and she threw off her helmet giving him something to support his head.

"That's not good is right Caboose" Doctor Grey muttered as she pulled off her own helmet assessing the damage trying not to hurt him in anyway more so. "That's a lot of blood."

"He'll be fine right? Caboose is always fine." Tucker said casually his voice however hinting at concern, both Washington and Carolina shot him glares.

"Don't speak Lavernius. Do not dare utter a word right now." Washington said his voice ice cold.

"Dude I said I was sorr-" Tucker stopped as he watched Simmons, Grif, Sarge and Donut take a step back from him, "Guys?"

"Sorry doesn't help this Tucker" Carolina practically screamed. "He's going to die. He's going to die because of you!" Carolina unhooked and pulled off Caboose's helmet, his blue eyes now scanning everyone around him clearly unable to focus. "Your actions are going to get us killed. Your patience is very low and it's already paying its price. Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up!" Tucker froze wanting to reach out but alas couldn't not to anyone.

"That is so fucked up, First Cunningham and Rogers" Grif muttered and Sarge nodded in agreement Simmons offered any sort of help to Grey but she denied it.

"It's right through his heart, there's no way I could safely remove the knife without him bleeding more so than he is right now."

"But you can do anything!" Tucker piped up recalling how she was so proud that she could do anything.

"Shut up Tucker!" Everyone snapped in unison causing Tucker to shrink even more.

[~~_~~]

Caboose finally took a grasp on everything around him looking down at his chest.

"Ouchie" He murmured and Carolina couldn't bring herself to smile at his innocence. It was then Epsilon appeared and Caboose smiled. "Wh-Church!" He couldn't help but sound excited "You're so small and tiny. I would feed you small crackers." He said with a laugh before whining in pain. Washington and Carolina both hushed him a bit but he didn't care his best friend was right there. Even if he seemed to repeat what he said when he first saw Church in his small 'ghost' form.

"Hey buddy." Church said carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hurting"

"Yeah... yeah you are Caboose. Hey, do you remember what I once told you?"

"Caboose shut up no one likes you" Caboose stated causing everyone to flinch internally and physically.

"No no no. about a key."

"Memory is the key."

"That's right Caboose."

"Hey Church?" Caboose asked quietly not noticing anyone anymore it was just Church.

"Yeah?"

"You know... I was thinking"

"What's that bud?"

"Carolina's nice though she's scary at times. Washingtub enjoys cats. I like cats. He's a good new you. No one could be a new you though. It's not the same... Tucker was okay, Mr red guy doesn't sound like a pirate anymore. Biscuit did my nails once. He's nice. Grif... well don't tell Grif but he kind of smells and I took one of his snacks once. Simmons is smart and he see-"

"Caboose?"

"Mhmm?"

"Is there a point to all this?" Caboose's body shook a bit as he let out a gasp the loss of blood finally catching up to him.

"Yeah... Memory is the key. I liked being a key. I liked being your best friend."

"I... I liked being your friend too"

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a reserved seat in hell because of this.
> 
> Inspired by http://rvbsarge.tumblr.com/post/95264543635


End file.
